Indrala
Indrala is an island nation lying between eastern coast of Seleya and the western coast of Dovani. It is generally considered part of the South Seleya region. Geography Indrala is considered the largest island in all of Terra, and is sometimes considered a continent in its own right. To the west is the island of Meriath, in Rildanor; to the northwest are the islands of Marligantos and Vintalli in Gaduridos; to the north is Deltaria Nova; and to the east are the continents of Dovani and Squibble. Located at the mouth of the Schismatic Sea, it controls sea lanes from eastern Seleya into the Anantonese Ocean to the north and Odufart Sea to the south. History Prehistory Some reports have the earliest settlement in Indrala around 10,000 years ago, although this date is considered very early by most; the leading theory has it settled around 5000 years ago. Among the earliest known settlers in the land are the Jews of Indrala, which settled there during the Semitic Migrations. Bo'mbei The city of Bo'mbei is considered the earliest city in Indrala. It was founded around 2600 BC. The area around the city was part of the Kingdom of Eosh. It was invaded around 560 BC by an unidentified people from the north, who ruled the area as the Kingdom of Gamuki for over 600 years. The Gamuki are the people who first introduced writing to Indrala. The Indralan Syllabary, a system which had a symbol for each syllable, was used up until the late 1800s, when foreign influence caused the Latin alphabet to become the dominant alphabet. Gamuki rule was ended abruptly in 113 CE, the first solidly recorded date in Indrala. In the spring of that year, Mount Shomi, a volcano just outside of Bo'mbei, erupted. The city and much of its outskirts were destroyed in what is known as the "great burning", and the Gamuki kingdom fragmented within a year. It has been said that the Gamuki created small colonies to the north on Vintalli and Ananto islands which remained relatively intact after the fall of Indralan Gamuki, but these have since been destroyed by colonizers from mainland Seleya. Indralan Dark Ages The fragmentation of the Gamuki kingdom started the Indralan Dark Ages, or Qin period. Due to the loss of almost all written work in the great burning, most Indralan culture was preserved orally or in monasteries. During this period, a number of warlords controlled different parts of the island. These largely united under Venshi in 630, and the subsequent kingdom remained in control for about 300 years, but it never had control of the entire island. The government collapsed in 944 and the island fragmented into numerous city-states in what is now known as the Talmu period. Dureas and United Indrala In 1193, Shuro Dureas was born in northeastern Indrala. He quickly rose in power, gaining control of the city of Jumun. He then led a large army which unified all of Indrala by 1213, when he was just 18. United Indrala was still very poor, but there was a major revival in art and literature in the 1300s, a period known as the Tendai Renaissance or the Indralan Golden Age. This flourishing of Indralan culture lasted until 1450, when the national government collapsed due to a fight over whether rice or corn should be served at royal banquets (the ruling north said corn, the more populous south said rice). The Empire subsequently collapsed, and the Enzo period began. This relatively peaceful period of regional governments lasted until 1744. Communism in Indrala In 1938, Communist rebels in the north of the country gained control of the capital and imposed a Komudo (Indralan for "communist") government. They suppressed opposition until 1984, when a Gaduridos-led international force drove them from power and replaced them with an ultracapitalist government under Arturo Shinohe. His unpopular government again fell to communist rebels in 2031, who founded the Komudo Mengumo ("new communist") state. Asen Revolution In 2076, a "people power" revolution drove the communists from power, and created the modern Indralan state. Ongoing Trends Today's Indrala sees a healthy mix of idealogies, from the Islamic socialist Populist Islamic Worker's League to the Christian progressive capitalist Christian Universalist Party. Throught its modern history Indrala has remained one of the most stable liberal democracies in Terra maintaining a strong republican and democratic tradition, although currently the future is undecided as the powerful Populist Islamic Worker's League, which controls the executive branch and has 26 of 75 seats in parliament, attempts to instate an Islamic form of Communism. Civil War In 2404 the Workers' League of Indrala declared war on the state in what it calls the Indralan Insurrection. Approximately 85,000 rebels and 53,000 government soldiers have been killed in the conflict that is still ongoing. Annexation of Dalibor In 2459, the Indralan Parliament voted by a large margin to annex the as-of-then unclaimed island of Dalibor. thumb|left|The Flag of Dalibor Demographics Ethnicity Indralan is far and away the largest ethnic group in Indrala. Its origins are unclear, but it is probably related to the Gao-Showa people of Gishoto. The other major ethnic group is the Gao-Showa people. Religion :See also Qamido Qamido is the traditional religion of Indrala. It is based on the idea that Qami pervade all natural things. It is closely related to Shinto, the religion of the Gao-Showa people of Gishoto. According to surveys, it is currently practised by just 9% of the population. However, due to the lack of a solid hierarchical structure and its prevalence among the poor, the number of practitioners is probably higher than this. Other minority religions include Buddhism and the Orthodox Catholic Church which both have similarly low practising followers. Furthermore, association with a Transhumanist cult devoted to the figure Yom was popularized in the 24th century. Recently, however, religious belief among both traditional religions and recent ones has been growing. Of particular note is the vast spread of Christianity and Islam in recent years and the establishment of parties endorsing each of these religions, the Populist Islamic Worker's League and the Christian Universalist Party. Even more recently, Indrala has experienced a resurgence of Judaism among the ancient Jews of Indrala. As a response to this, the Indlaran Jewish National Party was formed in 2459. Language The major language of Indrala is Indralan, a Gao-Indralan language related to Gao-Showa, spoken in Gishoto. It was traditionally written in the Indralan Syllabary, introduced under the Gamuki Kingdom. The syllabary used up until the late 1800s, when foreign influence caused the Latin alphabet to become the dominant alphabet. It is still used for religious writings, and large libraries are preserved in many Qamido monasteries; however, most of the population cannot read or write more than a few words in the syllabary. Culture :See Culture of Indrala Economy The largest corporation in Indrala is called Blue Nova, owned by Peter Mannerheim, a Kanjoran businessman. Blue Nova is based in Kanjor, and also has operations in Alduria. Indrala imports most of its energy from Kanjor, notably from the Fortmix Energy company. As of 2360, Indrala had seen the development of multiple home grown large corporations. The best example of which is the Carnival Corporation, which has started around 2340 as a computer manufacturing company. Since then, it has grown to incorporate itself in many service industries, from fashion to radio broadcasting. Government For three successive terms, there has been no President of Indrala, but instead the people have voted for the Council for the Proletarian Dictatorship endorsed by the Populist Islamic Worker's League. In the May 2442 elections it defeated the Indrala First Socialists in the second round of voting by a artong margin of 56%-43%. The current government is a coalition between the League of Indralan Families, Liberal Democratic Party of Indrala, Union of Higher Thinking, Peoples Independence Party and the League of Liberal Party Category:Indrala Category:Nations Category:Seleya